Pooh's Adventures of She-Demon
'''Pooh's Adventures of She-Demon '''is the twentieth and final episode of the series. Synopsis In this exciting season finale, Pooh & the gang team up with three car friends Lightning McQueen, Sally & Mater, and meet Roger Harrison, who is pursued by Pat Veruca, who would stop at nothing to make him her slave. He eventually falls in love with the governor's daughter Macy Edwards, and Pat plots revenge, along with the Sykes Brothers and Pooh's old foes Darth Vader and Oscar the Grouch, as the world of comedy hangs in the balance. Theme: Big City Plot In 1969 Brantford, NH, (Grease is the Word) 12-year-old Roger Harrison escapes from a pair of bullies named the Sykes Brothers to a shoe factory owned by his father, Mr. Harrison. When Roger accidentally damages a production line machine, Mr. Harrison's employee Dale Marley takes responsibility and loses his job. The Sykes Brothers attack Roger and steal his bicycle. Nearby, Pooh Bear and friends make a desert style entrance, while their car comrades Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera & Tow Mater share a date. Suddenly, a mysterious woman named Pat Veruca witnesses the attack, but attempted to make him her slave, believing that she had saved his life, now he'd do as she says. Roger refuses, but then meets Pooh & the cars, wanting to "hang out with them." A chase across the neighborhood ensues, until Roger makes it home, where Mr. Harrison was waiting. He told his son that they are moving to Tampa Bay, Fl, where he would make more money, very much to Roger's delight. Mr. Harrison also thanks him for facing his fears and helping him get the job done. On Eeyore's hope-breaking cue, Pat storms in, and berates Roger for not coming to her shack. Mr. Harrison comes to his son's defense, and threatens to take Pat to court, which she accepts. After an interrogation jumping from animal to animal, and Lightning's request for Sally to "go easy on him." the judge and jury listen as Roger calls Pat a liability and telling her she is a bad neighbor, a lousy citizen, a terrible explorer, and has the appearance of a "she-demon", while naming his assets according to him, every man should have. Now at her breaking point, and being found guilty Pat vows to get revenge on Roger. He is proud to be rid of her. (Let's Hear it for the Boy) Three weeks later, Pooh & the gang start packing for the move "according to the play," while Lightning & Sally have Mater compete in a race. Roger is looking forward to the move, while his father feels good to be promoted. A moment later, a herald walks by, alerting everyone that the governor's daughter Macy Edwards is coming, and that everyone should close up shop until she passes by the bazaar. Roger couldn't resist, and he climbs up a palm tree. When Macy approaches, Roger falls in love, but trips off the tree. When he came to, he begs his father to ask for Macy's hand in Roger's. Sally & Eeyore would try to help, but they add that since they're not human, they're not really in the best condition to help with this. Mr. Harrison agrees to help out. Macy is the soon-to-be 16-year old daughter of Governor Percy Edwards. By law of the time, Macy must be married by a prince in three days before her birthday. Percy is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject the suitors. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power, and would thus be treated as simply arm candy and as a man's property (as women in most ancient cultures often were, except for Ancient Egypt, Ancient Sparta and the Later Middle Ages, for example). She continues with the distress that she never has had any friends, save for her pets, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls. Eventually, Macy runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before. Later, Mr. Harrison tells the governor that Roger has fallen in love with Macy, to which Percy is dismayed, due to the betrothal, but Mr. Harrison manipulates him into agreeing that Macy should marry the boy she loves, by "making him a prince." Finally, Roger & Macy meet, and they go out together on a temporary date. Pooh tags along to "keep them out of trouble," and Sally invites Lightning to a "drive." Meanwhile, at her shack, Pat is afraid that her plot to make Roger her slave would be ruined by Macy, so in a surprising display of jealous cunning, she bribes the Sykes Brothers, as well as Pooh's old foes Darth Vader & Oscar the Grouch, to threaten to freeze Macy in carbonite, and beat up Pooh & the cars in order to pressure Roger into being her slave. While Oscar liked the despicability of the plot, Vader threatens that Roger either "joins them or die." Elsewhere, Pooh goes find some honey, Sally hopes to put Florida "back on the map," and Roger & Macy share the evening in the local park. (When You Believe) Suddenly, the Sykes Brothers land their helicopter and look for Roger! Macy sacrifices herself, and they freeze her in carbonite. Vader comes face to face with the gang, and Oscar taunts them to "have a rotten time." Lightning insists that if the two want "these life forms" they would have to get through the cars, resulting in Vader force pushing them off a cliff. The villains take their prisoners to their hideout, where Pat gloated over her moment of triumph. She points to a neaby machine called a "De-Pelter Turbo," which she would skin Roger and "turn him into her." At his room, Pat has Roger join them for string beans, and it wasn't a request. Pooh grieves the loss of the cars, and then thinks of the fight ahead with Pat, the Sykes Brothers, Vader & Oscar, calling it "the biggest battle of his career." This reminds Tigger of his own stylized story of The Cat & the Fiddle, and how it could affect them. Roger reunites with Dale, who found him stranded in the shack, and he agrees to help find his friend a way out. Back the park, Mr. Harrison encounters Governor Percy, who grieves Macy, whom he believes had perished in her frozen state. Percy then furiously starts to blame Roger for what happened, but Mr. Harrison proves his son's innocence, but using a hot soup can to thaw Macy from the carbonite. Percy is delighted for his daughter to be revived, and Macy asks where Roger was. Mr. Harrison didn't know that, but she adds that the Sykes Brothers took Roger away and froze her. Mr. Harrison figures out that Pat was behind the attack. Macy then offers to get Roger back. Percy starts to forbid her to "go out with that hoodlum," but Macy blurts that she loves Roger. Percy then lets her go, on the condition she is more careful than when the Sykes Brothers froze her, because he was determinted not to lose her again, to which she agrees. Lightning, Sally & Mater emerge, having survived Vader's forch push, and they go with Macy to Pat's hideout. Roger & Dale are struggling to escape, when Macy appears. Roger was very happy to see her alive, so and Dale left with her and escaped, while Pooh reunites the cars. Oscar realizes that the cars are alive, and that they took Pooh with them. Vader predicts that they will "feel the wrath of the dark side." When Pat finds out, she berates the Sykes Brothers not "freezing Macy the right way." They admit the blame, and presume that Mr. Harrison thawed Macy. Remembering the move to Florida, Pat has one more plan to stop him, by hiring an army of thugs, while gloating to be "cold-hearted." (Cold Cold Cold) The next morning, Roger reveals that he damaged the factory's machine. Dale gets a new job, and Percy encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Macy joins the Harrisons. Piglet is concerned about how the play would end. Christopher Robin assures him that it would end nicely, and Piglet agrres. Mater gets ready for such a big trip, and Sally siphons Lightning's "emergeny tank." With that, they were on their way. Nearby, Pat, the Sykes Brothers, Vader & Oscar stand before their army of thugs, and send them to stop Roger for good. (Holding Out for a Hero) A chase ensues at the city airport, where Roger has a brutal fistfight with a bigger thug before smashing him into a flying wing. Vader battles Pooh with his lightsaber, until Lightning unleashes his dragon power, sending Vader spiraling away, and Oscar tumbling down a flight of stairs. Tigger calls out, "come back anytime!" Macy returns to the runway in time to save Roger from a knife-wielding Pat and help him set the ramp back in place and the pair climbs aboard their airship by grabbing a grappling hook that Pat was holding. Pat also grabs hold and is dragged into the air, weighing the airship down. Roger crawls down to try and cut the rope.Pat swipes at Roger with her knife and seemingly beheads him, but Roger dodged it and let the knife sever the robe, dropping Pat overboard, then she bumps into the Sykes Brothers, and they land on the target pad of the Depelter Turbo. It zaps them in a beam of light, and left them scorched. Shortly afterwards, Pat & the Sykes Brothers are arrested by a police officer on charges of freezing Macy. Pat subjects the Sykes Brothers to a tongue-lashing at which point they finally pluck up the courage to tell her to "save her breath," as they are hauled away. Much later, Roger and his family finally arrive at Tampa Bay, Fl, where Mr. Harrison indeed made more money, Dale got a job, and Macy was soon to be Roger's wife. Piglet wishes Roger good luck, and Roger rides off into the sunset. After Mater flies away on his copter, and Lightning & Sally race off, Pooh eats his honey and says "My, Rabbit. You certainaly are a friend." Rabbit says, "Indeed, Pooh. Indeed." The series finally ends. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to many buildings in Longmont, had to face my fears a lot, and the Roseanne Barr movie She-Devil inspired me. Pooh's side Lightning McQueen, Sally & Mater have been longtime Pooh favorites, while Vader & Oscar once co-starred in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. After I tied all these plot elements together, I discovered that even original stories can find their way into our pop culture. Early Concept The movie was originally written to have the song Cold Cold Cold as Pat's villain song. It was later declared that the movie be changed to focus on the song I Put a Spell on You, because it made no sense to waste such a grand black comedy story on otherwise unimportant music. Connections * Pixar, Lucasfilm & Jim Henson had been longtime allies. * Pat's plan rips off from Beauty and the Beast so much, that Oscar feels the need to quote Tony Jay. To be fair, it actually does sound like something Oscar would say. * The songs Let's Hear it for the Boy and Holding Out for a Hero are also used in Footloose. * Roger's facing fear dillema is similar to that of Alan Parrish in Jumanji, which also starred Bonnie Hunt, who voiced Sally Carrera. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Lightning_mcqueen_cars_2.png|Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen Sally_Cars.jpg|Bonnie Hunt as Sally mater.png|Larry the Cable Guy as Mater 901819-DarthVader-480x7502.png|James Earl Jones as Darth Vader oscar.jpg|Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch roger.jpg|John Cusack as Roger pat.jpg|Carol Burnett as Pat Veruca macy.jpg|Mila Kunis as Macy dale.jpg|Billy Dee Williams as Dale bob sykes.jpg|Jim Belushi as Bob Sykes jean sykes.jpg|Jim Broadbent as Jean Sykes 281474.1.jpg|Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Harrison InfoboxEdAsner.jpg|Ed Asner as Governor Edwards judge.jpg|Paul Newman as the Judge herald.jpg|Jack Davenport as the Herald thug.jpg|Nathan Jones as the Biggest Thug cop.gif|John Candy as the State Trooper Music Score by James Horner Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Grease is the Word * Let's Hear it for the Boy * When You Believe * I Put a Spell on You * Holding Out For a Hero * End Title Song: Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7 * Exit Music: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh credits '' ''Presenters 1 disney.jpg 7 sony.jpg 1 pixar.png 1 lucasfilm.png 1 jim henson.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full Movie Bonus features Promotional Trailer Deleted scene Category:Episodes Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Standalone films Category:She-Demon Category:Films with early concepts